Mauvaise Décoration
by Macarousse
Summary: Liz a décidé de redécorer la maison, au grand malheur, ou bonheur, de Kid...


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Ce petit OS a été écrit pour la nuit du FoF et répond au thème "Bibelot".**

**Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Kid... '^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« NON NON ET NON ! »

Kid hurlait, de nouveau pris dans une crise de démence liée à sa manie de la symétrie. Il parcourait la pièce de long en large, râlant et pestant. Il jetait de temps en temps un regard noir aux deux jeunes filles en face de lui. L'une semblait profondément agacée, l'autre carrément à l'ouest.

« C'est bon Kido, t'énerve pas, on ira acheter des doubles demain !

_Mais qui te dis qu'ils auront les mêmes demain ! Hein ?

_ Je le SAIS, ils y sont depuis une semaine !

_ Et POURQUOI tu n'en as pas pris en double DIRECTEMENT ?

_ PARCE QUE JE PENSAIS PAS QUE TU EN FERAIS TOUT UN FROMAGE ! »

Kid se tut, et regarda Liz d'un air mauvais. Elle devrait pourtant le savoir, qu'il ne supportait pas l'asymétrie. A vrai dire, elle le savait. Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pour l'embêter ? Pour s'amuser ?

Enfin, le problème était toujours là. Sa belle décoration était ruinée par ces dizaines de bibelots que les deux sœurs étaient parties chercher dans la journée chez on-ne-sait-quel antiquaire.

Kid, ne pouvant plus supporter cette vision d'horreur plus longtemps, s'enfuit à toutes jambes loin de sa maison devenue théâtre de l'infamie. Il s'empara de son skate-board à réaction et s'envola vers le centre-ville de Death City, plongé dans l'obscurité nocturne.

Il s'arrêta devant un immeuble et sonna à la porte. Une voix féminine lui répondit. Il déclina son identité et demanda à entrer. Un bip sonore lui indiqua qu'il pouvait pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Il grimpa les escaliers et frappa sur le panneau de bois qui le séparait de l'appartement dans lequel il voulait entrer. Une blonde à couettes lui ouvrit.

« Bonsoir Kid ! Alors, que me vaut cette visite ? A moins que tu sois venu voir Soul ? Enfin, là, il dort…

_ Bonsoir Maka. A vrai dire, je suis venu te voir parce que je me suis disputé avec Liz et Patty… Puis-je entrer ?

_ Oh ! Oui bien sûr entre, mais que s'est il passé ? »

Kid ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il pénétra dans l'appartement et observa un instant la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer. La décoration était simple, mais jolie. Pas aussi symétrique qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais au moins, il n'y avait pas une ignoble tête d'élan à qui il manquait un bois accrochée au mur…

« J'aime bien ton appartement Maka.

_ Merci… Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés…

_ Elles ont redécoré toute la maison… Avec d'ignobles bibelots même pas symétriques.

_ Je vois. Donc tu n'arrives à le supporter je parie.

_ Exact. Je peux te demander un service ?

_ Oui ?

_ Puis-je rester dormir ici cette nuit ?

_ Oh mais bien sûr, ça ne te dérange pas de dormir sur un canapé… ?

_ Tant que je ne vois pas ce tapis rose bonbon qu'elles ont acheté… »

Maka ne releva pas le mauvais goût de Liz et Patty et alla chercher un oreiller et une couette pour Kid.

Celui-ci resta debout, pantelant. Il n'aimait pas être impoli et s'incruster chez les gens, aussi il s'excusa une dizaine de fois auprès de Maka, qui finit par l'envoyer au lit pour le faire taire.

Kid ne se fit pas prier et s'installa dans le canapé tandis que la blonde allait dans sa chambre, éteignant la lumière au passage.

Il observa le plafond blanc et chercha le sommeil. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Soudain, il eut une illumination et se leva. Il enfila sa chemise pour éviter de se balader en boxer dans un appartement qui n'était pas le sien. Doucement, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Maka et frappa à sa porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle apparut dans le cadre de la porte. Vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit blanche, les cheveux détachés, elle le regardait d'un œil interrogatif. Kid déglutit et rougit.

« Euh, désolé, je…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kid ?

_ Euh… je… je sais plus. »

Maka rit doucement. L'air gêné de Kid l'attendrissait, elle le trouvait adorable ainsi, lui qui, habituellement, était d'une classe et d'une prestance indémontables.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir vers le canapé en se confondant en excuses, elle lui attrapa le bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Dans un dernier sourire, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et repartit dans sa chambre, laissant un Kid pantelant et surpris au milieu du couloir.

De l'autre côté du dit couloir, une porte entrouverte laissait voir un œil rouge qui épiait le noiraud.

« T'avais raison Liz, ton plan a marché au poil ! » chuchota Soul dans le combiné


End file.
